The central concern of the proposed research is an examination of the psychological, behavioral and social structural effects of Vietnam service. Analysis of the careers of an Oregon cohort, primarily in terms of educational, occupational, familial and other social arenas (e.g., drug use and "trouble"), will be emphasized to investigate the readjustment problems of Vietnam veterans who re-enter civilian life. Three major lines of investigation, suggested by past research and preliminary analysis of available cohort data, will be conducted: (1) the examination of the nature and extent to which psychosocial readjustment problems among Vietnam veterans are evident (i.e., the "delayed stress" vs. "stress evaporation" hypothesis), (2) examination of the effects of psychological and behavioral pre-service differences between Vietnam veterans and their non-military peers on readjustment attributed to military experience per se (i.e., control of pre-service factors). Further, the specification and assessment of the evaporation of differences over time, whereby initial or pre-service differences between the groups disappear as veterans move into civilian life, is intended (i.e., the "convergence hypothesis), and (3) assessment of the nature of "structural dislocation" (i.e., lack of educational and occupational attainment) and identification of factors (e.g., competing family commitments) that contribute to this dislocation among Vietnam veterans. This three year study will utilize data collected from 13 questionnaire waves and indepth interview data. Analysis of the effects of Vietnam service on structural dislocation stress phenomena will be possible by matched group comparisons of Vietnam veterans and other cohort members before, during and after military service (i.e., from age 16 to 32). Procedures to be followed for these investigations are: (1) analysis of existing 12 waves of cohort data collected by questionnaire from age 16 to 30, (2) initial collection of a thirteenth data wave by questionnaires submitted to the cohort (N equals 668 approximately); and (3) in-depth interviewing of a smaller group drawn from the cohort (N equals 100 to 150).